


薄荷球番外

by selvia



Category: teamperaya - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mint to Be/Friend Zone
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvia/pseuds/selvia
Summary: 就是番外囉。





	薄荷球番外

「Mint、Mint……嗯……」

「怎麼了？想要我怎麼做？」著迷地凝視Earth因快感而後仰拉伸出的脖頸線條，即使明知他只是無意識地呻吟，Mint仍忍不住想聽他用像被操到要融化的聲音多喊自己幾聲，因此他帶點壞心眼地放慢了腰胯擺動的速度，讓身下的戀人難耐地扭動起來。

「再、啊……」被一下重頂頂碎了想說的話，Earth氣哼哼地想瞪人，後穴被插得累疊起的渴望卻讓他聚不起氣勢，那神情落在Mint眼底便成了勾纏住他心尖的媚眼如絲。

「再怎樣？嗯？」被情欲熏染得低沉的嗓音帶著笑意輕輕誘哄，平時他是捨不得這樣折騰Earth的，但這環境總讓他有種說不上來的不安；他只能壓抑著從踏進這屋子後就隱隱升起的茫然無措，藉由Earth的索求來肯定自己。

「用力一點……啊、再、再快一點……」碩大硬挺的傘頂細緻地碾磨著腸道卻不肯給他個痛快，Earth難受地揪緊了Mint的臂膀；雖然不知道Mint今天是怎麼了、似乎特別要逗著他說話，但他倒不介意這點情趣，畢竟這段時日的交往下來，他也認識了許多和過去不一樣的自己——包括床笫之事，他從來不覺得自己是特別重欲的人，和Sam同居時也就是一般正常的頻率，然而和Mint初試性事後，兩人卻像什麼開關被打開似的，恨不得能時時纏綿，可惜他寄宿之處就是個禁忌，他們都有默契不可能在曾經屬於Bebe的房間裡做，於是Mint本就有意要自己再蓋棟房子的計畫便因為他而提前排上日程，他自然也決定徹底搬家，這趟回曼谷就是要整理東西寄過去。

有Mint幫忙打包速度是極快的，不過原來就打算要住一到兩晚，倒也不急著一口氣收完全部，晚餐前他想該先把臥室清一下好把棉被枕套之類的送洗，哪知才換好備用床罩組Mint就把他撲倒，而且那雙漂亮的眼睛裡明明滿盛著對他的欲望，卻還變著法子地要自己求他……行啊，他扁了扁嘴，用可憐兮兮的眼神看向不知在憋著什麼的戀人，喘息出的字句有他自己都沒察覺的放蕩與迷戀：「再用力點幹我……啊！」

他在一聲驚呼中被翻抱上來，Mint大概也是忍到了極限，腰身在彈簧床墊的加成下極富勁道地挺動，他覺得自己只剩下死死扣住Mint十指以維持不被插得軟倒的餘裕，全身的感覺都匯集在了交合的那一處，因此沒人聽見客廳門鎖傳來的鑰匙轉動聲。

「Mint、那裡……啊……」敏感點被飽滿的前端不斷撞擊，他就這樣被生生幹射，體液噴濺在Mint的胸腹的瞬間，房門也被人打開——

「……Earth？」Sam握著門把，並不十分確定眼前的場景是否真實，畢竟床上那陌生男人的反應非常快，在他喊出名字之前他就已經扯起棉被把身上的人兜頭蓋住護在胸前。

但他又怎會看錯。那張沉浸在快感中的、讓他魂牽夢縈的臉。

「你可以先出去嗎？」眼見再不出聲，門口和他對視的那人似乎就打算石化當場，Mint只能按下焦躁、沉沉地開了口。

「啊、抱歉抱歉……」Sam如夢初醒般喃喃道了歉，機械式地帶上門。初時一進屋就被房間的聲響吸引過去，如今定睛看向客廳，才發現書架空了大半，已封起的數個紙箱堆摞在牆角，還有幾個未封的箱子零落散布各處。

他緩緩走向沙發坐下，熟悉的椅面熟悉的彈性，旁邊卻再不會有熟悉的下陷弧度了。

※

他就是Sam吧？他為什麼會出現？他怎麼還是有房子的鑰匙？他看起來很成熟、跟我是完全不同型的人？他的表情那麼難過、是不是還愛著你？那麼你呢？你還……？

一息之間能生出多少念頭？從門關上到掀開被子之間，鋪天蓋地的問號已如潮水般要將他淹沒，頸背上還微微沁著因方才的激情而生出的薄汗，如今卻讓他感到一片涼冷。

「怎麼這個表情？」

出乎意料地，Earth似乎並沒有他想像中的情緒波動。他甚至是噙著一點微笑摸了摸Mint的臉，又覺得安撫效果還不夠似地湊上去吻他。動作間Mint半硬的性器從他後穴裡滑脫，仍然敏感的身體讓他不禁低低哼了一聲，Mint便突然收緊相擁的手臂，溫軟的舌頭捲住他的，帶了點力道地好好吸吮了個遍。

「洗澡吧，他應該還在外面等呢。」

「就讓他再等一小時也沒什麼。」Earth趴在Mint胸前，大有不想起來的耍賴趨勢，這下倒弄得Mint哭笑不得，心跳卻也因為Earth自然的依賴感而漸漸寧定。

「別這樣說，你們應該還是有事要談吧？」Mint摟著戀人起身，就著被無尾熊抱的樣子將人抱往浴室，邊走邊附耳輕輕地說：「等你們談完，再讓我補幹你兩小時就扯平了。」

「行啊你有那體力的話。」Earth靠在他赤裸的肩頭吃吃笑著，害他直想就地證明自己的體力。

「說真的，他怎麼會出現？」熟練地替Earth用澡巾擦著背，Mint還是忍不住問。

「我也不知道，」Earth微蹙起眉，卻又被Mint伸食指推平了。「不過之前是我先搬出去，沒多久就去你們那兒了，所以他到出國前應該一直都還是住在這裡。」

「那這房子到底是誰的？」

「算是一起買的，但是登記我的名字……嘿，不要吃醋。」這回換Earth把Mint耷拉下來的嘴角往上扯，「我也想和你討論這個問題，只是沒遇到他就沒辦法處理房子，今天倒好，順便把房子的事解決了吧。」

※

明明是自己的房子，但聽到開門聲而轉頭望去時，一種自己才是闖入者的強烈印象就這樣直襲而來。明明他們也不過就是很普通地牽著手，但上一回看到Earth如此柔和的神情又是什麼時候？

好像從自己不再能花大把時間陪著他、順著他之後就很難得能看見了。

所以這個看上去對自己充滿敵意的大男孩——在他眼裡，Earth也始終是他初遇時那個單純溫柔的男孩，後來的所有改變，也始終是自己負他——照顧得了Earth嗎？

只是，這還是需要自己關心的嗎？Sam略帶苦笑地向一臉防備的男孩點頭招呼，他很不情願地簡短說了自己叫做Mint，旋即擔憂地轉向Earth，低聲問著真不用他留下來？要不要他買晚餐回來一起吃？被Earth接連搖頭拒絕後，他那垂頭喪氣的樣子還真有點像等不到主人摸頭的狗狗……

然後他就看到Earth親暱地摸了摸Mint的頭，要他到附近一間日本料理店等著。那是Earth不自己下廚時最喜歡去的店。

「不會讓你等太久。」

Mint帶著Earth的保證出了門，循著手機地圖的指示找到餐廳，在門口猶豫了一會，終究還是轉身尋了一間商場閒逛。他想就算自己再不願意，Earth和Sam需要討論的事情也不會少，總不好占著餐廳的位置空等。

他在園藝區看了幾盆多肉植物、在書店挑了幾冊景觀設計的書、還選了本他覺得Earth應該會喜歡的剛上市的小說，又去買了杯冰拿鐵邊喝邊逛。如果不是每隔三五分鐘就拿起手機一次檢查有沒有動靜，他幾乎都要相信自己是很冷靜地在等待了。

再次回到餐廳門口，已經是一個多小時後的事。用餐時間這家店的生意很好，他看著幾組人進去登記了號碼又出來，而他只是靠在人行道的欄杆邊，讓自己看起來也像在候位的其中一人。

來來往往的行人、手機顯示屏上的數字、漸漸過了尖峰期而不那麼喧鬧的街道，每個微小的變動都是時間的推移，他忍不住想，是不是每個人對時間感的定義不同，Earth認為的久和自己以為的久其實有很大的落差？

不這樣進行哲學上的辯證的話，他覺得自己的思緒就要往負面的想像一路狂奔而去：三個多小時，一對舊情人，在同居過多年的屋子裡……

他握緊了手機，掙扎著究竟要不要撥出電話，他不想讓自己顯得那麼缺乏安全感儘管他事實上比任何人都更怕再次被拋下，但撥出去的結果，他也不確定自己是否真承受得起。

然而背後一聲略帶遲疑的叫喚果斷地替他結束了這份糾結。

「Mint？」

他轉過身，比起驚訝，更多的竟是感嘆——到底是曼谷太小還是日子太好，今天他們都注定要和舊情人相遇？

「真的是你！你怎麼會在這裡？」

「我……等人呢。」眼前的Bebe明麗一如往昔，精緻的妝容和衣著完美嵌合在繁華的街景中，就像一幅令人賞心悅目的畫。但他在初時的怔愣過後，就發現這曾讓自己在無數個夜晚心痛不能成眠的女孩已不再掀起他心中的波瀾，心頭泛起的只有淡淡的、他鄉逢故友的懷念：「你呢？住這附近嗎？」

和Bebe同行的女性友人大約是察覺了這場對話不會輕易結束，打了招呼後便先行離去。Bebe說那是來幫她拍直播影片的朋友，她們方才也算是吃飯兼工作了。Mint點點頭表示了解，這條路看過去就是網紅店林立，如此說來會遇見Bebe也就不那麼不可思議。

分開將近一年，即使Bebe的妹妹因為和波章交往的關係而留在鄉下，但姊妹聯繫時也總是有意地避開了關於Mint的話題，因此他們就這麼站在路邊，以關心老友的姿態絮絮交換著近況。

「說真的，」聊了大概半小時後，Bebe嘆了口氣，那嬌憨的神情曾經是他怎麼也看不膩的。「回曼谷之後，再沒人像你對我那麼好了。」

「少來，」Mint想起往事而笑出聲，「你不是最生氣我常捉弄你嗎？還老是跟我媽告狀。」

「也是。」Bebe聽出了Mint語意中的閃躲，倒也乾脆地順著台階下，畢竟當初是自己選擇離開，如今就不該多要求什麼。「不過你到底在等誰？店都要打烊了你還要在這等嗎？」

「就、等個朋友，我打電話問問吧……」這個問句彷彿撕開一道缺口，被壓制了整晚的不安爭先恐後地翻湧而出，讓他略顯慌亂地拿起手機準備撥號，一隻手卻突然伸過來抽走他的手機。

「為什麼把我從情人降級成朋友？」只要是有耳朵的人都聽得出來者語氣中的不高興，何況那音量還不大不小，恰恰是Mint和Bebe都能聽清。

但其實Earth並沒有機會更多地表達他對這稱謂的不悅，因為Mint在看見他後就一臉要哭出來的樣子緊緊抱住他。他在那陌生女子驚愕的注視下不免有些尷尬，不過他仍回擁住Mint，那倏然放鬆下來的肩膀和耳邊的低語瞬間就成功激起他的負疚感：「我還以為你不來了。」

「對不起，」他輕輕拍了拍Mint的背，又把他摟得更緊些：「想直接把房子處理完，聯繫了朋友來幫忙擬文件和請教手續上的事就耽擱了，讓你等這麼久，應該餓死了吧？」

「還好，看到你才覺得餓。」Earth還來不及辨識這句話是否一語雙關，Mint就已經鬆開擁抱，改牽住他的手介紹道：「Bebe，這是Earth，我男朋友。」

「啊、你是……寄宿在我外婆家那位？」見Earth點頭，Bebe便佯裝不滿地叨唸Mint：「你很沒誠意啊，聊這麼久結果最重要的事也不告訴我？」

Mint對此只是笑而不答，Bebe也無意深究，初時的衝擊過去，再看他們自然相牽的手，她就知道沒什麼好問的了，他們彼此都要繼續寫自己的故事，在此處，在他方。

閒聊幾句後，Bebe推薦了他們附近一家營業到凌晨的新餐館，堅拒他們要送她回家的好意，只讓Earth用app替她叫車。臨上車前，她驀地就一把拖住Earth的手將他扯到一邊，明亮的大眼認認真真地盯住他：「Mint是個好男人，你不好好看緊了，我真的會回來搶喔！」

Earth有些怔然地看她放完話後就氣勢萬千地一甩長髮轉身上車，車門關上時他微微一笑：「隨時恭候。」

Mint湊過來重新牽好他的手，好奇地問Bebe說了什麼。

「說我男朋友奇貨可居，要我等個好價錢賣掉！」

「最好啦！你捨得賣？」

兩人一路笑笑鬧鬧地往餐廳走，閃爍的各色招牌讓他們的影子顯得有些駁雜，卻又和諧地全都交融在身後。

曼谷的夜風稍嫌窒悶，空氣中也尋不到清新的可能，但這樣的地方仍將他身邊的人養成他深愛的模樣，他突然也就感受到了這城市的可愛之處。

「怎麼了？這樣一直看我。」

「想趕快吃完飯，回家吃你啊。」

「這麼確定那還是我家？」

「你呀，連在Bebe的房間都不肯了，要是房子變成他的，還會讓我碰你嗎？」

「確實不會。但那也就是忍耐兩個晚上的事，你這麼有自信？」

本來可能沒有，然而稍早那個紮實的擁抱和他周身上下藏不住的醋意都讓他無比清楚，Earth愛他，和他愛他一樣。

「有啊，我知道你期待那兩小時。」

其實他們期待的，又何止是兩小時。

該是更長、更久的。

也許，就是一輩子。

 

\--Fin.


End file.
